


Knock On My Heart

by Loonarvelvet (Yoonbinu)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Beginnings, Relationship Negotiation, Ten is sad and takes it out on Johnny thats about it, The ending is pure fluff though I promise, couples therapy, it's their anniversary, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonbinu/pseuds/Loonarvelvet
Summary: Ten stared at the door, he couldn’t believe they were doing this. And on their 6 year anniversary of all days.Or Ten and Johnny need a little help falling in love with each other once more.





	Knock On My Heart

Ten took a deep breath, glancing at the door to the therapist’s office with dread. He couldn’t believe they were doing this. He settled his nerves before grabbing hold of the door handle and swinging it open, revealing a sheepish looking Johnny and a man who looked to about fifty staring at him disapprovingly. The man clears his throat, looking Ten up and down, “I’m assuming you’re Ten. You’re late.” 

Ten felt his face heat up, staring at the man with wide eyes. “S-sorry. I got stuck in traffic.” he responds awkwardly before making his way to sit on the sofa, next to Johnny, but leaving a fair amount of distance between them. 

Johnny looked at him, and then back at the therapist, “Um well Ten, this is Dr. Lee, he’s going to try and help us sort out our um… issues.” Johnny spoke slowly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Ten could feel the anxiety radiating off his “boyfriend”, they’ve been together for 6 years now, neither of them wanted to give up on their relationship but things had taken a turn for the worst as of lately. They barely spoke. When it was time for bed, one of them usually ended up in the guest room, tossing and turning in the cold empty room. They’ve tried so many times to, as Johnny called it “relight their spark”, but after several months of attempts, Johnny had suggested they try and get professional help; a couple’s therapist. 

Dr. Lee nodded, eyes flitting between the two men in front of him, “Now.. tell me a little bit about your relationship, how long have you been together, do you live together? If so, how long? How did you meet?” 

Ten’s back stiffened as he looked at the calendar on the wall, May 19th, “We’ve been together for 6 years actually, as of today.” Ten heard Johnny let out a small gasp, Ten looked at him with narrow eyes “You forgot didn’t you?” he asked dryly. 

Johnny shook his head quickly, “I-I just didn’t realize today was the 19th.. That’s all.” he said, visibly shrinking in his seat. Johnny avoided eye contact, turning back to Dr. Lee, “We live together, we moved in together about 4 years ago I think… and we met in college, I was a school photographer and Ten was on the dance team. You could say, Ten was my favorite subject.” 

Dr. Lee hummed, taking notes on a pad of paper, “I see, so when do you think these ‘issues’ arose? You’re sitting together, so you can’t absolutely hate each other.” he says with a small smirk, “I’ve had to do appointments with couples standing on either side of the room against the wall because they couldn’t stand the thought of standing closer.” 

Ten’s eyes widened, “Johnny and I don’t hate each other… we just don’t see as eye to eye as we used to anymore.”  
Johnny let out a somewhat bitter laugh, “You could say that. We may eat at the same table every night, but we barely talk to each other. Ten, how long would you say this has been going on for?”

“You know how long Johnny, it’s been 4 months Dr. Lee.” Ten added rather icily, the smaller man was glaring down as he wrung his hands together. He never thought this was a good idea and now he just wanted to go home and lay down. Dr. Lee was too analytical for Ten’s liking, he was going to bring it up, and Ten wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. 

Dr. Lee wrote another note down, his eyes glittering with a spark of interest. “4 months? Would you like to tell me what happened 4 months ago Ten, since you are so sure it was exactly then?” 

As the thought crossed Ten’s mind again, it felt like his heart was ripped to pieces again. “No, I do not want to tell you Dr. Lee. It’s in the past and we can’t change it. I hate thinking about it.” 

Dr. Lee sighed, raising an eyebrow at Johnny instead “Well Mr. Suh? Any input?” Johnny glanced at Ten, frowning deeply when he saw how upset the younger had become. Johnny tentatively reached his hand out and placed it on Ten’s shoulder. Ten flinched slightly at the unexpected touch but didn’t pull away.

Johnny slowly began running his thumb along Ten’s sleeve as he spoke, “We wanted to adopt, but we were rejected for.. obvious reasons. Ten and I always wanted to have kids, but that was taken from us by the homophobia of Korea and Thailand. We had a friend that was going to help us, but the adoption agency found out and shut us down, very late into the plans.”

Ten let out an audible sob, feeling like a bandaid was ripped off of him far too fast. Ten looked up at Johnny, “I really didn’t want to do this on our anniversary.” he murmured softly. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I made the appointment.” Johnny responded, guilt evident in his voice. 

Dr. Lee cleared his throat “It seems as you have turned your anger onto each other when it should have been placed somewhere else. If you were set on raising children together, you must have loved each other very much and had a strong relationship beforehand. Just because of a set back, you’re destroying 6 years of love and trust.” Ten and Johnny both visibly flinched at the therapists words, Dr. Lee took another note as he continued, “I want you to go home, and I want you to talk. I want you to look at your old photos, reminisce on your memories. If you can’t find the same love you had in those memories and photos once more, perhaps it’s time to move on from each other. But I think you still love each other, I think your relationship was just burdened by this major change of plans. I don’t think you really need much help from me, perhaps just a push in the right direction.” 

Johnny slowly got to his feet, holding his hand out to Ten to help him up. Ten took it to Johnny’s surprise, drying his tears with his old hand. Johnny bowed to the therapist, “Thank you Dr. Lee, I will be in touch and tell you our progress.”

~~~

Ten trudged into the house, surprised to find it empty. He had spent some time composing himself in the parking lot before heading home, he was sure Johnny would have beat him here. He sighed, walking down the hallway towards the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, as he walked, his eyes traveled to the room on the left, the room he hadn’t entered in 4 months. His feet guided him there without his permission, his hand opening the door before his brain could protest. Tears swelled up once more as he took in the room, a half finished nursery. The walls were a soft blue, a pristine white crib stood against the far wall, a picture of Ten and Johnny was placed above. Ten walked closer to the picture, taking it in. Johnny was laughing in the photo, a streak of blue on his check, Ten was doubled over cackling in the background, a brush dripping in paint clutched in his hand. Ten could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached out to the touch the picture, carefully taking it off the wall. He remembered that day vividly, how happy they were, how in love they were. Ten let out a sniffle, realizing how much he’s missed Johnny, even when he’s been right there in front of him this whole time. 

“Ten?” a voice rang out from the hallway, “Where are you?” 

Ten flipped around, attempting to dry his tears once again, “In here, John.” he called, still clutching the picture to his chest. Johnny peered into the room, a look of surprise on his face. 

“What are you doing in here?” he asked softly, moving closer to Ten.

Ten shook his head, flipping around the photo in his arms. “Look at us Johnny. What do you see?” 

Johnny looked at the picture for a long moment before looking back up at Ten, “Two people who love each other. Two people who were ready to make the next big step together, but then reality came crashing down on them.” 

Ten sniffed, nodding slowly “W-we were going to start a family. We were going to raise a baby together because we were so in love and wanted to share that love with another being. T-they were going to call you Dad and they were going to call me Papa. They were going to be perfect.” 

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, his own eyes glistening with tears. “I’m sorry Ten. I’m sorry we couldn’t have that.” 

Ten shook his head “I’m sorry I took it out on you. I’ve missed you so much Johnny, but looking at you only reminded me more of what we can’t have.” Ten took the photo frame back from Johnny’s hands and set it gently on the small dresser. He then stepped closer to the older and buried his head into his chest.

Johnny stood there in shock for a moment, this was the first time Ten had initiated any contact with him in such a long time. Johnny took a shaky breath wrapping his arms around Ten’s small waist pulling him as close as possible, placing his chin on the top the younger’s head. Ten fit perfectly in his arms, just like he always had. “I’ve missed you too. I can’t sleep in the bed alone, all I do is toss and turn and think about what could happen in the future.” Johnny pulled back slightly, taking hold of Ten’s hands and walking backwards out of the room towards the dining room. “I’m sorry I made the appointment today.” 

Ten sighed, looking at Johnny curiously as he continued to lead the smaller towards the other room, “It’s alright I guess, it might have been a good thing actually… it’s not like we would have spent today together otherwise.” 

Johnny nodded stiffly, but moved out of the way so Ten could see the dining table. Ten’s eyes widened as he took in the spread of food and the vase of red roses in the center, “Happy Anniversary Ten. I know we have a long way to go to get back to where we were before but, I have faith that we can do it and I want to start now.” 

Ten hurried towards the table to sit, pulling Johnny with him. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been until the smell of the food had wafted towards him, “Happy Anniversary Johnny. I don’t just have faith. I know we can get through this. After all, we love each other right?” Ten asked, a devilish smirk appearing on his face as he dipped his finger into the nearest sauce and painting Johnny’s check with it. 

Johnny gaped at him before dipping his own finger into the sauce and returning the favor, “You are so lucky I love you Ten.” he growled playfully as he reached out to tickle the smaller man’s sides. 

Ten squealed, wriggling away from Johnny’s fingers. “No! Stop! Mercy! MERCY!” he squeaked, feeling the weight of the past months lifting off his shoulders as he giggled uncontrollably. 

Johnny stopped, instead pulling Ten closer to him and giving him a kiss. “I never stopped loving you, not one second. We may not be able to expand our family, but you are my family Ten and I can’t see myself being with anyone else.” 

Ten grabbed onto Johnny’s shirt, pulling him forcefully into another kiss. “You are my home Johnny Suh. My heart belongs to you and you alone.” 

~~~

4 Years Later

Ten looked down at the sleeping baby he held in his arms, wonder filling his eyes. He looked up, happy tears threatening to spill over. “Johnny, he’s so beautiful.” 

Johnny nodded, his own eyes misty as he reached out to stroke the baby’s hair. The 4 month old stirred slightly in his sleep, pressing up towards the warmth of Johnny’s hand. Johnny grinned, looking back at Ten “Did you see that? He likes me!” 

Ten giggled in response, “Of course he likes you! You’re his father.” 

Johnny nodded, rubbing the baby’s cheek, “But so are you!” They had done it, Korea’s laws finally becoming lenient for them to adopt a baby as a couple, both of their names listed as the baby’s parents. 

Ten placed the little boy into the crib carefully, swaddling him back in his blanket. Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist as they both looked down at the sleeping infant. “Welcome home Suh Jaesuk, your dads love you very much.” Ten murmured softly. 

Johnny grabbed Ten’s hand, smiling as the metal bands adorning their hands gently made contact. “And I love you Ten Suh. I love you and Jaesuk far more than I could ever describe, I can’t believe we’re finally going to raise a family together.”

Ten pressed against Johnny, eyes closing in contentment. “I love you too Johnny Suh. We’re going to get through parenthood together just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first NCT fic but I love Johnten with all of my heart and have been a fan for quite some time! (I recently saw them in NJ :') ) Anyway please leave kudos if you liked this little one-shot and leave a comment if you want to!


End file.
